Double o' seven
by Kazumi Tachikawa
Summary: just an experimental fic that I've done...its summary lets just say its all about spies, missions, and you know the rest


Double o' seven

~By Kazumi Tachikawa A.K.A kaZ™

|Disclaimer: I _unfortunately _do not own Digimon, if I _did _own digimon THEN Mimi and Matt would've ended up with each other|

-~- In London, England -~-

Commander Joe Kido of the super secret organization 007 sighed. His problems were getting worst by the minute ever since that new group 'Dark Rings' showed up. He had no information what so ever about them all except that they have done a LOT of crimes for the past month, and just yesterday they hit big time. They not only robbed the MGM grand in Las Vegas but also bombed that ship in Hong Kong that was also a luxurious restaurant, it had just opened for a week and already it was out of business. 

The police, FBI even the CIA had given up that's why it was all up to them now. Currently his best agents, well at least his best agent's partner is in the hospital, recuperating the chicken pox. He knew it sounded weird, but he's used to it. Apparently he couldn't stop scratching that his partner gave up and brought him to the hospital. 

His best agent on the other hand was on vacation while her partner recuperated. Joe allowed them to do so since he knew it would be utterly worthless to argue with his top agent. Besides they needed the break anyway. 

Mimi Tachikawa was relaxing by her grand and luxurious 50-meter teardrop shaped pool. It was an interesting pool not only because it was shaped like a teardrop but also because instead of having tiles it had pink glass. It was customized pink by the request of Mimi. **|Told ya it was interesting|**

Wearing her two piece bikini bathing suit. Mimi lay onto the inflatable pink bed that was currently drifting onto the pool. 

"Miss Mimi you have a telephone call" said her butler Dickston, he had been taking care of her since birth and by now was pretty old. He gave her the pink cordless phone

Mimi took off her pink shades and sat back up "thank you Dickston". Dickston bowed and left

"Hello Mimi here" 

"Hey Mimi how are ya!" said the person on the other line

"Tai?" 

"Yup the one and only" 

"So how's your chicken pox?" 

"Oh that! Well I'm going to be released tomorrow so could you pick me up" 

"Sure! But are you sure it wont come back" 

"Positive the doc said so…anyways what's new?" 

"Well nothing much…same old same old" 

"I bet a million bucks you're in your pool again" 

"How'd you KNOW"? 

"Well um lets see…I've know you since when…oh I know…SINCE WE WERE BABIES! HELLO! How could I NOT know…this is your best friend AND partner you are talking to!" 

"Hey no need to blow a raspberry on me!" 

"Oh and by the way…the chief called and said that as soon as I was release we head back to headquarters" 

"Well okay…well then I'll see you tomorrow" 

"Sure…oh and Mimi…could you bring me a box of Maltesers…you know-"

"Yes I know the ones you LOVE and oh don't forget to make it two coz they never seem to satisfy me…yes Tai I KNOW okay…you've been asking for that since forever now good bye take a rest okay I'll see you tomorrow" 

"Hmpf…some best friend you are, you're just going to continue you nap in you pool" 

"Good bye Tai" 

"FINE! Be that way see if I care!" then Tai dropped the phone. Mimi just grinned and placed her shades back on, and resumed her nap. 

-~- In Italy -~-

"Thanks for teaching that restaurant a lesson for me Ken" 

"It was nothing Miya-chan" Ken replied smiling warmly at Miyako. Their eyes locked; slowly they leaned towards each other, with their lips meeting their tongues made their way towards each other's mouths. 

Moments later they slowly broke the kiss, but never breaking eye contact 

"I love you Ken" 

"I love you too Miyako" 

And so the two lovers leaned once again for another kiss. From the doorway the 'Dark Rings' best member Yamato Ishida was watching this whole scene. It sickened him that the groups strong, fierce and genius leader could be tamed by the groups most witty and clever member.

Yamato always thought love was pathetic and weak. It was the reason his father died. Love was a big illusion to Yamato, that's why no matter how many girls praised him, adored him, and announced their love for him. He would never fall in love. 

-~- In Hong Kong -~-

The big drug syndicate the red widow was currently in one of their many hideouts. In the luxurious hotel of Grand Stanford Inter-Continental the undercover syndicate members were relaxing. Among them was their leader, the red widow herself other wise known as Sora Takenouchi. Her true name only known to her right hand man Daisuke Motomiya who is more popularly known as D.M. 

Their group had just delivered the one ton order of Ecstasy to a man named Jason Yu here in Hong Kong and were on there way back to America. They decided to take a rest for their incoming long journey back home. 

-~- In Japan -~-

In Odaiba high school, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes just got of the classroom; he went to the next room class 3-5 apparently looking for someone. When he found who he was looking for he covered her eyes and asked, "guess who?" 

"Hmmm…I know…Yuki-kun!" 

The boy shocked at her answer quickly took off his hands and asked, "Who's Yuki?" 

"HA HA HA!…got you there T.K.!" 

"Wha-…you _knew _it was me all along!"

"Of course silly…how wouldn't _I _your _girlfriend _not recognize my own _boyfriends _voice AND hands?" 

"Oh…he he he…I guess I was…wait a minute…seriously who IS Yuki?"

"Yuki is an imaginary friend I DATE!" 

"No seriously" 

"Ugh…T.K. your impossible"

"But you love me anyways don't you Kari"

"Ummm…no" T.K. looked stunned for a moment "ha ha ha got you there again!" Kari said cracking up "you do know you're the only one for me T.K." and they kissed 

"Hey HEY…get a room would you Takaishi!" said one of T.K.'s basketball teammates 

T.K. just grinned and ignored his friends teasing as well as Kari's friends teasing 

-~- In Germany -~-

Dr. Koushiro Izumi was currently working on his experimental hydrolysis beam when a ring interrupted his silence.

"Yes…who is it" 

"Izzy…I believe its time for you to come back to work," said the voice in the other line 

Dr. Izumi just hung up, got his laptop and briefcase and took out all the plugs, shut the lights out, closed the door and locked it. 

-~- 

Hope you guys liked it! Onegai REVIEW! This fic is just a trial fic that I wrote to waste time…if I don't get 7 reviews I'll discontinue and remove this fic…hope you have a nice day!

~kaZ™


End file.
